Plush
by tegansbigbreasts
Summary: Tegan is in love with her twin sister, who is unfortunately in love with Stacy but will use Tegan at any chance she gets. Tegan/Sara. Sara/Stacy. Quincest. There's a lot of smut, hehe.
1. Creep

So, I really love Stacy. Let's see what happens when I put that bitch into quincest. Will I finish a story?! Let's hope so. In addition, if you constantly bug the shit out of me about updating, I probably will but like tell me what you like about the story. Bug me on here with comments or bug me on tumblr. My url is lovelyquincest. It's cool as fuck. Follow me. But read this shit and tell me you love it.

* * *

Sara leaves me again. She drags me to these dull parties just in case Stacy doesn't want to be drooled over. The end result of those catastrophes are Sara and I getting smashed and mocking all these idiots. Thing is, Sara desperately desires to be a part of them and eventually, she will be. I'm petrified of that. It means big changes; like no more Sara. She can only fall for Stacy for so long. Unfortunately, no one can resist Sara's intelligence or her sense of humor or her well-being. Her appearance doesn't help either. I've seen Sara at her worst; greasy-haired and horribly sick. She still manages to look irresistible. Also, she cleans up well. It's remarkable.

Tonight, Sara's donned in a grey suit and her bangs are dramatically curled back. She looks fucking suave. I'm in jeans but I put on a blazer to make Sara happy. This house is huge. I don't know what this party is even about but everyone is dressed up and walking around with wine glasses. I, on the other hand, am nursing a glass of tequila and I could give two shits less about anyone. These people would be more interested in me than in Sara if they knew who had the money between us. Sara doesn't even have a job. I pay for everything for her. I'm fine with it. I love, love, love taking care of Sara! I love it more than anything. It makes me feel so significant. Sara works as a barista. It's adorable, but Stacy thinks her and I own a bar. I own it, myself. I don't mind Sara lying. I like being her 'business partner'.

"Let's go," Sara says, poking my side.

Eagerly, I glance to Sara with a smile on my face. She's not alone. My grin fades.

"I'm walking you guys to your car," Stacy says. I don't have the heart to tell her Sara and I didn't drive or that we never do or that we don't have our licenses.

I save Sara, "We parked far."

Sara looks thankful as Stacy says, "I'll walk you to the street."

I nod curtly and walk out with Sara and Stacy. We get to the sidewalk and they exchange a sweet and simple kiss. The kiss sends my stomach in a jealous fury. I want to piss Sara off so I light a cigarette. After their kiss, Sara and I walk down the street. Sara keeps glancing back and waving and smiling to Stacy. I hate how cute they are. I want to grab Sara and kiss her and show her that I'm good enough. I stop about two blocks down the street and call a cab. Sara leans into me and kisses my neck. She tells me she's sorry. I hang up and wrap my arms around her waist. I giggle softly and kiss her nose. She giggles and we pull away slightly. Sara looks incredible underneath the dim lighting of the moon. She rests her cheek on my collarbone and closes her eyes. I admire her long, dark eyelashes. She's an angel. The cab gets there and Sara cuddles up to me once we get in. I fear she's gone and done too many drug at this party. I hope she's just drunk. I smile at Sara and it starts to rain. Sara's frightened of thunderstorms and they're well on their way.

When we get to the apartment, I'm thwarted that I don't have an umbrella. I don't want Sara to get wet because she gets really whiny. I pay the cab driver and get Sara upstairs to our apartment. She leans against me and shivers as I try to unlock the door.

"Tegan, please hurry up," Sara whines, bouncing on her feet.

I finally get the door open and I turn all the lights on. Sara pulls off her shoes and then all of her soaking clothes. She gets on the couch and begs for me. She's in nothing but her underwear and bra. I hate myself for being unable to resist her. She pulls me to her and pulls my jeans down. She immediately presses her face against my underwear-clad pussy. I whimper softly, knotting my fingers in her hair. I feel her sniff and I let out a guttural moan, pushing against her. She pulls away and pushes her hands up my shirt.

She licks her lips, "Your pussy smells so fucking delicious."

I hum, my nipples standing attention. They're visible through my t-shirt. Sara notices and she bites them through my shirt. I moan softly, scratching at the base of her neck. She rubs me through my underwear. I tear my blazer off, then my t-shirt. I hold Sara's head as she licks my pussy through my underwear. The material is sodden. I shudder, biting my lip and tilting my head back. I'm unable to focus on anything but Sara's expert tongue.

A crash of thunder rips through the house and Sara jolts back, looking up at me as she yelps. I giggle softly and straddle her. I weave my hands through her hair and hold her close. The house lights up with the flashes of lightning and Sara whimpers. I kiss her tenderly, tasting all the alcohol from the night. Sara smiles into the kiss. Another bolt of lightning flashes and thunder comes shortly after. It causes Sara to jump and yelp.

"I'm gonna fucking piss my pants," She whispers.

I burst in a fit of giggles and Sara follows suit, clutching at my waist. I calm down and cuddle up against her. Sara's skin feels hot against my own. I love it; I'm certain it's the best feeling in the world. I want to kiss every inch of her scorching skin. I want to be completely consumed by this girl but it seems like she's playing around. I'm insecure about it. She doesn't want me. She just likes eating me, she likes making me cum and she likes having me make her cum and that's it. But I will take whatever I can get.

"Are we gonna fuck?" Sara asks me, as if reading my mind.

"I would like to… if you want," I reply.

Sara nods, moving her hands down my chest. She cups my breasts and leans up to kiss me. I dive into the kiss, sucking on her bottom lip. I feel her thrust up against me. I smile into the kiss as I pull away to look down at her. She sucks one of my nipples into her mouth and looks up at me as I allow moans to fall from my open mouth. Sara smiles around my nipple and moves her hands down into my panties where she grips my ass and pulls at my asscheeks. I moan and gyrate against her. My clit twitches and my cunt tightens. I need to cum, right now.

Another crash of lighting and thunder startles Sara and she pushes me off. I glance down at her, worried and she waves a hand, dismissing my panic. She gets up, pulling off her bra and underwear and pulls me into her bedroom. She pushes me down on the bed and tosses a vibrator at me. This particular vibrator of Sara's causes me to giggle. It's pink and sparkly. It makes Sara's innocence shine. I pull my underwear off and drop them off the bed. I slide the vibrator inside of my tight cunt and moan at the pull the vibrator provides to my walls. I whimper before pulling out and rubbing the toy through my folds. I slip the vibrator back inside of my cunt and flick it on to the lowest setting. Sara gets back on the bed, sitting before me. I look at her and see that she's opted for a feeldoe as our play tonight. I whimper, grinning wide and lean down to tug on Sara's cock. She grunts and her hips jolt up at me. I spit into my hand and start to jack my sister off. She licks her lips and watches. I lean down and lick around the tip, before taking an inch in my mouth. I look up at her with big, innocent eyes like I know she loves. She's such a fucking perv and I adore it. The slut will lie in bed and watch porn and fuck herself all day. It's the sexiest thing I've ever seen. She groans loud at watching me take her as much as I can. I deep throat her and try my hardest not to gag. I hold my breath and come back up. I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand. Sara pulses her hips up. She's soaking. I can see the shine on her ass from her juices. I lean back down and lick up her mess. I continue until I reach her puckered asshole. It's so fucking beautiful. I lick around it and Sara lets out the loudest moan. She arches her back and I beam up at her.

"Aw, does Sasa like it when I lick her asshole?" I ask with a mischievous tone.

I can see Sara nod and I massage along her pretty asshole.

"I want to ride your cock, Sara," I say to her.

She nods again, grabbing her tits and squeezing them. I pull the vibrator out of my pussy and lower myself on her cock. My drooling cunt sucks it right up and we both moan. I look down at the buzzing, soaking vibrator and bring it down to Sara's asshole. She lets out a feral growl and rolls her hips up. I work myself up and down on my sister's cock as I glide the vibrator inside of her ass. I turn the setting up and watch as Sara's body shakes beneath me. I bounce on her cock and get ready for her to cum. She reaches out for me and takes a hold of my hips. She forces me to take her cock harder and faster, causing me to yelp. I lose the grip on the vibrator and ride my sister. She moves her thumb to rub tight, fast circles on my clit. I let out shrill cries as I quickly push against her. We both know I'm close to the edge and Sara's not going to tease. I'm thankful because I don't think I could handle that game right now. I lift myself up and push myself back down. I watch Sara and she's keeping a close eye on my pussy swallowing up her cock. She's biting her lip and her curled back bangs now fall in front of her eyes and they're damp with Sara's sweat.

"Sara," I say, suddenly, "I'm there."

She moves harder and faster, a smirk spread across her lips. She sucks her bottom lip in her mouth and bites it. I begin to ooze cum all over my sisters cock, stomach, thighs and cunt. She flashes a toothy smile at me as my body slows down. I want her to cum, though. I need her to cum. So I give myself a small break before leaning back and working the vibrator back in her ass as I start to ride the feeldoe again. Sara whimpers and closes her eyes, letting her head fall back to the bed. I know she's minutes away from her climax so I overexert myself and work harder and quicker. Sara lets out the throatiest variety of moans and cries.

"Are you gonna cum for me, Sara?" I ask, forcing myself to ride her harder.

"Yes, baby," She moans.

She pushes her hips up with one last thrust before she starts cumming. The liquid she produces shoots right out at me and Sara screams. I moan loudly but force myself to maintain thrusts so she can keep her orgasm going for as long as she needs.

Eventually, Sara's body falls limp and she's left panting with her arms at her side. All that can be heard is her heavy breathing and the buzzing of the vibrator, still in her asshole. I slide myself off of her cock. I make her spread her legs as I pop the feeldoe out of her. I lick her end clean before lowering my lips to her cunt. It's bright red and completely drenched. I lean down and suck her pussy lips into my mouth. She whimpers, her body trembling. I suck up all her juices that I can before moving back down to her asshole. I slide the vibrator out and turn it off, discarding it to the floor; joining the feeldoe for us to sanitize tomorrow. I lick around her asshole, the hole stretched out more than before. She whimpers and it tightens back up as I lick it. I giggle softly and kiss between her pussy and asshole.

I lounge back next to her and cuddle up to her. I assume her cocaine of the night has worn off so my heart swells at feeling her arms wrap around me and pull me against her sweaty, hot skin. My whole body is numb with tingles. Sara makes me feel like no other. I kiss along her jawline and she giggles softly but lazily. She's already hazy, close to passing out. I simply lace my fingers with hers and she kisses my lips.

"You always know how to wear me out," she says, sluggishly.


	2. About A Girl

**Fast chapter! Please comment, tell me what you like or what you don't like! Thank you so much for reading!**

* * *

The morning after is always heaps of awkward. Sara manages to 'forget' the night before. It's still replaying in mind. It will for the whole entire week, until we repeat. I wake up before her and late into the night, Sara has managed to kick me to the edge of the mattress. I know she doesn't want to wake up with me in the bed. She'll be upset that I let it happen. She always finds a way to blame me. I don't think she realizes that I have feelings. But if I was to open the door, naked, she would jump at the opportunity. We're both at fault.

I turn to her and sigh. She looks gorgeous when she sleeps, like a peaceful puppy dog. I just want to lie in bed and kiss her all day. That's all I ever want. I don't think I can ever have that. I sit up from the bed and look down at Sara's toes as she stretches her feet and wiggles her tiny toes. I can't help but giggle and reach my hands out to grab her feet. I love them; they're the cutest little feet I've ever seen. I feel my cunt ache at the thought of kissing her feet. I move myself closer to her and start to massage her feet. Sara moans, a smile thinning out across her chapped lips. I bring her feet to my mouth and I plant kisses along the tops of her feet. Sara spreads her toes and pushes them towards my lips. Her eyes are open now and she's watching me with glazed expression. It honestly makes me nervous. We're both sober and we're looking at each other as I perform an act that is less than innocent. I take her big toe into my mouth and blush hard as I see her nipples stand attention. She blushes too as she moans softly. Her hands go to her mouth as she hides timidly. I wouldn't be normally doing this, especially with Sara being sober. She could snap and yell at me. It's unfortunate that she is so irresistible. I lick up the arch of her foot, she grins and covers her flushed face. I don't understand how in the hell Stacy could resist Sara. I want to kiss her, but I'm afraid that she'll push me away. Sara's feet are so soft but she pulls them away. We've both silently addressed the issue at hand- last night, we had incredible sex. I can hear Sara swallow hard. I look down as she brings her legs up to her.

"Please get out," Sara says, her voice so raspy.

I get up and walk to her door, glancing back at her. She's looking at my naked body. I cover my chest and try to stop the flow of tears. I save them for the shower. I rush out of her room and into the bathroom. I turn the water on and get in, bursting into tears. My crying session is cut short by a knock on the front door. I finish my shower and shut off the water. I listen to my sister open the door and greet Stacy. Fuck my life, I think silently to myself and then Sara knocks on the door.

"Tegan, I really need to shower," she calls out to me.

I open the door, in my towel and look her up and down. She's in pajama shorts and a tank top. I glance back and see Stacy. Part of me wants to drop the towel and wait for Sara's hands to burn my body. I know with Stacy here, that wouldn't happen. I scoff and push past my twin. I get into my room and dry off. I hurry to get dressed and ready, curious to see what Sara and Stacy are doing for the day. I get out and start to make myself breakfast, starting a pot of coffee for Sara.

Stacy wears a pair of black leggings with a navy and white striped hoodie, paired with a fair of flats decorated with spikes. I can't help but think she's pretty and my stomach erupts with jealousy. She plays with her ombre hair, looking up at me. I sip my orange juice, eyeing her. I wonder if she could sense the envy I have of her. The air is thick and awkward. Stacy uncomfortably taps the counter as I dish out a bowl of cereal for myself and think to myself what I'll do while they're out. I figure I'll work a bit, maybe smoke some pot and watch a movie or something. I wish Sara would stay home and smoke with me. She's going to ask to borrow money, though. She and Stacy will go to some place that Sara can't really afford but she'll pay for the both of them and I'll let her because I want her to be happy with me. I walk to the couch and sit down, turning the TV on. Stacy watches the TV with me until Sara steps out of the bathroom. I look up at Sara, seeing drops of water drip from her hair and down onto her bare shoulders and chest. I tell myself to look away but it proves impossible as I watch Sara walk into her room with Stacy close behind.

I sigh heavily, turning to watch the TV. I get consumed in the TV show until Sara comes and sits on the couch, Stacy still in her room. I glance to Sara for a second and turn to the TV. I know she wants money, so I reach to my wallet. I open it and count out two hundred dollars and pass them to her. She giggles and kisses my cheek before returning to her room. I want to be angry with her, but it's impossible. I love her too much and I hate myself for that.

Eventually, Sara and Stacy emerge from Sara's room, holding hands. Sara assures she'll be back soon. I pretend not to care, but I know she'll have fun and she'll like Stacy even more. I feel insecure and I start crying. I wipe away my tears as I quick as they're there. I go into my room and grab my little backpack and walk into my living room. I sit down and unpack my backpack which is where I store all my pipes and rolling papers and one of the three bongs. It's a small one and it's named Ruby. I set Ruby up and blaze away. Smoking was something that Sara and I did to bond. Unfortunately, Sara doesn't ever want to anymore. She's moved on to bigger and better things, i.e. cocaine. Stacy introduced her to the drug when they first met. I was completely pissed at Stacy; I wanted to beat her up. Stacy was at my club one night when some celebrity was there and Sara bumped into her. I remember that Sara was infatuated with Stacy for a long, long time and just recently, she returned the affection.

It's a while before Sara and Stacy come back, but I've managed to lie on the couch and smoke the whole time. When Sara opens the door, Stacy starts coughing.

"It fucking reeks in here," Sara says as she walks past me and into the kitchen.

I just laugh, still watching the TV. Stacy comes in and sits at the bar in the kitchen. I realize that I hate her when I witness her check Sara out as she moves to make Stacy a drink.

"Whoa, liquor already? It's like…," I say awkwardly as I glance at my phone, "Shit, is it really that late?"

Sara nods, setting the margarita in front of Stacy before bringing one down to me. I reach for my phone and text my friend, Trixie. Sara hates her but from the look of it, Stacy is spending the night. Trixie and I won't do anything, we never have, and we don't have feelings for each other. I assume Sara thinks we do. I feel a little bit bad, but I don't want to have to listen to Sara and Stacy have sex all night.

Sara sits next to me with her margarita and mine. She looks up to the TV and then back to me.

"What are you watching?" she asks, sipping on her glass.

I hand her the bong and wait for her to put her lips to it. She does and my heart skips a beat as I light the bong and Sara takes a super big hit. It turns me on, sending kick to my cunt. I try my hardest not to touch her with Stacy sitting right there. She pulls back and exhales, the smoke forming a big cloud. Sara always looks so perfect.

Stacy comes and sits down, reaching for the bong. I let her light it for herself. I think about how I've always lit it for Sara since she's awful at it and horrified of burning herself. Stacy exhales and the way she does it turns me on too. Apparently, Sara thinks it's sexy too because she leans over and kisses along Stacy's jawline. I take another rip from the bong and set it down on the table. I lean back and watch Sara and Stacy as they begin to completely make-out. Stacy looks like a good kisser from what I can see. I try to look away but it's almost impossible.

Stacy and Sara pull away, giggling. Stacy looks to me and bites her lip. She looks me up and down. I panic, worrying about whatever she's thinking about.

"We should have a threesome," Stacy offers, sucking her bottom lip in.


	3. Heaven Beside You

I really suck at proofreading. I hate doing it, so I don't. So here is this, unedited version of Chapter Three!** Also, I'm interested in doing a "Choose your own adventure" type story. The story would be written in second person and you would have a variety of options to choose from, something like decisions. For example at the end of a section would be introduced into two or more choices (EX: Say yes to sex with Sara? go to chapter two. Sex with Tegan? go to chapter three.). So tell me if you'd be interested in a short story like that!** Anyways, I love the reviews, keep them coming! :)

* * *

_Sara's POV_

I wake up next to Stacy and sit up, rubbing my eyes. Stacy looks absolutely stunning in her sleep. She makes me defy my policy of no spooning. I could spoon with Stacy for a hundred hours if I want to. Anyways, my head is pounding and my stomach aches terribly. I reach over Stacy and grab her purse, opening it and seeing the little pink baggie. There's only a bit left but it will get rid of this horrible stomach ache. I grab my mirror from the night stand and make two thin lines. I take the straw on my nightstand and snort the first rail. I have to wake Stacy up so she can take the second. It is _her_ coke, after all. I shake her shoulder and she wakes up, reaching for the straw and snorting down a line.

"What happened last night?" She asks, yawning and stretching.

I shrug, setting the mirror on the nightstand and standing up. I scan the floor for a pair of boxers to slip on. I glance up at Stacy, realizing she's naked as well as me. What _did_ we do? I worry about Tegan. I could have sworn she said no. I mean, she hesitated but looked at me and said no almost immediately after. I know she said no. I would've remembered if she did. I would have remembered touching that body. I always remember and I always hate myself a little more afterwards. I'm powerless to her, so I need Stacy here.

I reach for the boxers that I know belong to my twin and slip them on, then a wife-beater. Stacy holds the sheets up to her collarbone and watches me dress. I walk to my closet and grab a t-shirt and basketball shorts. She grabs them from me and leans me up against the closet wall. She presses her breasts against my chest and looks up at me with her gorgeous, big, innocent eyes. God, she's sexy. I kiss her and giggle.

"Breakfast, then I leave," She tells me.

I just nod, smiling but my heart breaks. I slip my fingers into her hair and kiss her again. She kisses back, and then asks me for a ponytail. I sigh, knowing that I won't have one but that Tegan will.

"Yeah, let me go get one from Tegan," I reply. I pat her bum and walk out to Tegan's room.

I knock twice, Tegan opens the door and she looks so terrible. The bags under her eyes must weigh a ton. I feel bad but the bags remind me of the escapades Tegan and I indulge in and it causes a low growl to rumble in my throat. Tegan glares at me, obviously offended by my reaction to her exterior. I try my hardest to cover it up; standing up straight and playing with my ears.

"Do you have a ponytail?" I ask, my voice shaking.

She shuts the door and I wait, sighing with relief when she opens it and hands me a cute little mint-colored bag. The bag is full of all of Tegan's hair accessories, since she recently cut her hair short, she doesn't really need any of the items. I smile at her awkwardly and shuffle off back into my room. Stacy is appreciative as she seizes the bag from my hands in an instant. She opens the bag and within seconds has a perfect bun on the top of her head. She didn't change into my clothes, but her outfit from the night before. My heart hurts. I know this is where my 'girlfriend' leaves. She grabs her purse from the floor and looks at me expectantly.

"Are you gonna walk me to the door?" Stacy asks me.

I lead her to the door with a hand on her bum. I want to ask her to stay. I want to ask her to lunch, but she's got another person to see. I just know it, though she won't admit it and I won't acknowledge I know.

I open the door for her and see Tegan's perky friend Trixie with her hand up, assembled in a fist, as if she was about to knock on the door. She retracts her hand and smiles, her braces showing. I've always been jealous of Trixie, since she's so adorable. She has an innocent look to her, but she's anything but innocent. She's a go-go dancer at Tegan's stupid club. That's how they met and I'm sure they're fucking. Anyways, I let her inside, and then Stacy and I step out into the hallway. Stacy grabs my hands, lacing our fingers. Every time she does that, my heart skips a beat. I lose my breath and my stomach flutters uncontrollably. She smiles at me and leans in. She kisses me softly, dragging her tongue across my lower lip. I smile as I part my lips, begging for her tongue to conquer my mouth. She slips it in my mouth for a split second before pulling away from my body completely.

"I'll see you, soon."

I nod, smiling and try my hardest not to break down right there. She doesn't even shower at my house. She just comes over to get drunk and high, then to fuck me. I wave to her as she walks away and I wonder what it is about me that's so unlikable. Am I bland? What is wrong with me?

I step inside the house, watching as Tegan has started to clean. I remember that I have no coke and I start to worry that I'm becoming addicted. I have no energy to clean with Tegan, though she deserves my help. I'm just too tired and I think about if I had some more coke, I'd be up and ready but the line I had was tiny and the high lasted only 20 minutes or so. Trixie is helping Tegan clean the kitchen; I go in there and decide to make a substitute for my cocaine with coffee. Trixie and Tegan are giggling and flirting and I wish I could kick her out. She's so fucking annoying.

I have to get out of here, I need more coke. I get up and walk to the bathroom, showering and then head into my bedroom where I pass out for hours.

When I wake up, there's loud music which worsens my headache but I have no reason to stay in bed, so I get up. Exiting my bedroom to fetch another cup of coffee, I see that Trixie is putting makeup on and Tegan is doing her hair. I stop at Tegan's door and peer at my sister's ass. I miss Stacy, so I'll have Tegan. I look back up at Tegan's face and smile at her; she noticed.

"What are you guys doing tonight?" I ask, looking down at my empty coffee mug.

"Dancing," Trixie chirps.

I smirk, biting my lip and look Tegan up and down.

"Can uh, can I go?" I ask, tapping the side of my mug.

Trixie nods and well, Tegan ignores me. I clear my throat, wanting a direct answer from Tegan. She glances back at me and sighs heavily.

"Yeah," She snaps, flipping her curly hair and opening her jewelry box.

I sigh, "Shit, never mind."

As I walk to the kitchen, I hear Tegan's footsteps behind me. I drop my cup in the sink and when I turn around, I'm met face to face with her. Our lips are less than an inch apart and I can taste her tequila fresh breath. She just had a shot. I lick my lips, my tongue incredibly close to her chapped lips. I look up at her eyes and I see the vulnerability. I pull away quickly, looking down at my feet. I hear her scoff and brush past me. She takes another hefty shot of clear Patrón. I go to pour myself another cup of coffee when she stops me.

"You're going," She says, walking past me again, "You've got fifteen minutes to get ready."

I take up the offer and I do my best to quickly get dressed. My recent attire isn't really 'club' fitting, well to Trixie and Tegan's standards. They go to bars, not cocktail parties—strictly gay nightclubs and bars. I decide on a black t-shirt and some skinny jeans. Both items are in fact Tegan's, but that might be what I love about them.

Before I know it, we're at the club.

It's loud and filled with a variety of deliciously butch girls. However, I never saw Tegan being into the more masculine girls. I thought she liked femmes. So here we are, and Tegan is dancing with all kinds of girls and I'm awkwardly at the bar, waiting for someone to offer me a bump.

Eventually, the offer comes. The girl looks awfully familiar and she's very touchy. I see Tegan glance my way from the table she has with three other girls surrounded her. She's always been very, very lucky with the ladies. I on the other hand, haven't been. I follow the short butch girl into the bathroom. She hands me a small baggie and her keys once we get into the stall. I take the bump and sniffle, rubbing my nose as I feel it seep down my throat. The girl takes two bumps and hands me it again. I snort the second scoop and close my eyes, waiting for the high to take effect. In my opinion, this is most boring part.

I manage to make out with the girl before asking her name.

"Dahlia," she whispers with a smile.

I nod and tell her my name before pulling her into another deep kiss. Then, I hear someone slam the door open and Trixie's loud voice.

"Sara!" she shouts, knocking on each of the stalls.

Dahlia opens the door, shoving me out. I stumble out, the drug taking effect. I'm suddenly really worried that this was more than coke. My eyes flutter and Trixie catches me. She glares up at Dahlia and pulls me out of the bathroom and out onto the street, where I see Tegan, who has a black eye and a bloody nose and lip.

"Are you an idiot?!" she shouts at me, but I'm fading.

Tegan is just an array of colors but I feel her warmth, and I hold on to it as tight as I can. I'm out like a light.


	4. Today

This morning is like no other. When I wake up, I've got Tegan clinging to me as tight as she can. I groan and kick her away when I notice her black eye and her swollen lip. I reach out to touch the purple skin underneath her eye and she scrunches her nose. I keep looking at her, wondering where in the world it came from and who in the hell would hurt Tegan like this. Then again, Tegan _does_ have a short temper. I sigh, realizing that I miss her arms around me. I fucking hate that. I hate her. I hate Tegan more than anything. She turns me into a totally different person and it makes me angry.

Tegan's eyes flutter open and she stretches, sitting up. Her lip is bigger than I originally thought.

"What happened?" I ask, my voice barely audible.

I'm awfully terrified that I did that to her, or worse: we slept together again. Each time it happens, I tell myself it's the last, but it never is. She looks to me with a confused look on her face.

"Your eye," I say.

"O-oh," she stutters, "I got into a fight last night."

"What? With who?" I ask.

"You went into the bathroom with that bitch, Dahlia. Remember, my ex-girlfriend?" she starts and I already feel like absolute shit. I had a habit of repeatedly fucking Tegan's exes.

I nod and wait for her to continue.

"Anyways, she had a girlfriend. She saw you walk away with Dahlia and when she saw me, she thought I was you; so she punched me." Tegan tells me, her voice raspy.

I swallow hard, "What… what did I do with Dahlia?"

"Well, Dahlia offered you some cocaine. You decided that was alright, but it wasn't cocaine. It was actually Ketamine." Tegan says.

My heart drops to my stomach, "Did she rape me?"

Tegan shakes her head, "After her girlfriend punched me, I beat her ass and got kicked out. I sent Trixie in to find you. She said you and Dahlia were fully dressed."

"How do you know it wasn't coke?" I ask, out of curiosity.

Tegan sighs, standing up. "Trixie's brother drug tested you."

She walks out of my room, slamming the door so hard that the wall shakes. The blow causes a huge pain in my already aching head. I sigh, lying back down and looking at my cracked ceiling. I slowly fall back asleep.

When I wake up, I decide the first thing to do is shower. I grab a towel and strip down to nothing before wrapping the towel around my body and walk down to the bathroom. I open the door, seeing my twin on the toilet, completely nude and her hair soaked.

"Holy shit," I say as I immediately close the door.

I hear Tegan laugh and my face fills with color.

"I'm sorry," I call out to her, to which makes her open the door after flushing.

"It's not like you haven't seen it before," she smiles, still naked.

My eyes scan her body and I'm at a loss for words. Tegan just admitted it. She just told me she was… we…

I immediately push past her and vomit into the toilet, where Tegan's little bum sat not minutes ago. In the process, my towel as dropped down and now I'm naked. Tegan's at my side in a second, rubbing my back and questioning how I feel. I resist the urge to yell at her. I try my hardest not to snap. I just slowly pull away from her touch. I sit on the floor and she looks at me. I can't help my eyes from scanning up and down her curvaceous body. Tegan leans into me and my heart starts beating faster and faster. I push her back.

"Stop," I say in a hushed tone.

She doesn't move. She has tears in her eyes. Oh, no. What have I done? I panic because now Tegan's crying in front of me. She's sobbing, almost hysterically and I know how to fix it, but I'm so fucking scared of that.

* * *

**Sorry that it's so short. Me and my girlfriend just broke up, so I'm upset. I couldn't write anymore. **


	5. All You Got

I'll be okay! Thank you guys soo so soooo much. I predict that this story will start to get longer, sorry for shitty short chapters but I'm trying!

* * *

**Tegan's POV**

It's been a week or so since my awkward breakdown in front of Sara. She didn't really say anything, or even do anything. She just patted my back and since I sensed her lack of sympathy, I left as soon as I could. I had locked myself in a room for a few hours that day, mostly because I was so fucking embarrassed about what I did. I cried in front of her, I cried over her. I was ridiculous for doing so.

So, now, we've kind of fallen back to being really distant with each other. She's had a different girl over almost every night. I've been alone. I've been trying to keep myself busy with work, but Sara's making it real fucking difficult for me. When I'm working at the bar, Sara brings girls up and buys them drinks. She's also lost her job. I mean, her job was the easiest fucking job in the world. All she had to do was make coffee. Turns out, she got caught with another employee in the bathroom.

I've actually thought about setting up an intervention for Sara, but she has no one that would care enough besides me. That makes me feel so entirely shitty. I don't want Sara to go to rehab only because I'll miss her so much. I know how selfish that is.

Right now, I'm sitting on the couch and eating cereal straight from the box. Sara hasn't been home all night; I've stayed up to wait for her. She said she was going to be with Stacy. We got into a huge fight about it. I told her I was sick of her always leaving and that she was wasting my money on Stacy. She pushed me a ton, screamed at me a lot and now here I am- alone in my house and waiting up for her.

It takes quite some time before Sara gets home, hand in hand with Stacy. They sit on my couch and empty a bag of cocaine on my coffee table. I can't believe it. I had never seen Sara do drugs other than pot. I knew she did drugs, but she never did it in front of me. I sit there and watch Sara snort the drug, then wipe her nose and scratch her throat. I sigh, walking into the living room.

"Are you fucking kidding, Sara?" I scream at her.

She stands up, "I've had enough of your fucking shit, Tegan. This is my life!"

"You're my sister," I reply, "You're a part of my fucking life. You live with me. I pay for everything you own!"

"Shut up," she says, quickly.

I remember that Stacy has no idea who Sara really is. Stacy likes Sara's money and Sara's image- not Sara. Stacy isn't worth that. Sara is too good of a person deep down. She's a sweet and nurturing girl when she's sober.

"Stacy, please leave," I say, glancing to the girl on my couch.

Stacy stands up but Sara stops her, pushing her back down on the couch.

"Let her go," I say, raising my voice.

Sara laughs at me and I reply, "Sara, if you know what's good for you, you will let her leave."

"No."

I step over to Sara and grab her hands, pushing her against the wall. I get really close to her face and I look her in the eyes, "Tell her to leave."

Sara looks up at me with the most terrified look and my heart breaks. I hate to scare her, but I need Stacy out of her. I need to have my time with Sara and I need to make things better.

"Stacy, baby, you should go," Sara says, straining from my grip on her shirt.

Stacy nodded, hurrying out the door. Sara glanced from Stacy to me. There's a certain tension between Sara and I, maybe it's my anger and maybe it's her fear. I want to make her feel better. I move myself closer to her, feeling her breath on mine.

"We need to talk," Is all I say to her, but I don't move.

"No," She replies, "I'm not talking about this, Tegan."

"Enough wasting my money on stupid drugs." I say to her, my eyes locked on her identical ones.

She's crying and that's something I have never seen. I panic, I let go of her shirt and wipe her tears away. She shakes her head, looking up at me. I lean down, my lips close to hers. I want to kiss her, but I'm scared that it's the opposite of what she wants.

Sara kisses me, her hands on my cheeks. She kisses me hard and I can't help but smile. Maybe I'm finally getting what I want. I dismiss the fact that she's high and let her guide me into my bedroom. It's the first sign that this is different than most times. She pushes me down onto the bed and straddles me. I hold her waist, kissing her sensually. I feel her smile through the kiss and push me back down. I look up at her. She reaches for my pants and starts to pull them down. I sit up, wrapping my arms around her neck as she pulls my jeans down. I giggle as Sara struggles to get my pants past my ankles. She giggles back, looking at me as she finally gets my pants completely off. She throws them of the bed and kisses my ankles. I moan softly and spread my legs. Sara puts herself between my legs and kisses me.

I'm soaking through my underwear and it has to be obvious to Sara. She pulls away slightly, licking her lips and looking at me. I reach for her jeans and unbutton them. She helps me pulls them off and then I reach for her shirt, ripping it off her and tossing it away. She leans back down and kissing me again. I kiss back, firmly and pull her closer. I feel so entirely connected to her, especially when she pulls away from the kiss and looks at me with the most bashful expression on her face. I can't help but giggle and soon, Sara's giggling too. We can't stop giggling as we completely undress each other.

Sara kisses down my chest and I prop myself up on my elbows to watch her. She's unbelievably beautiful. She looks up at me as she licks up my slit. I whimper, my body shakes but my eyes stay on hers. The eye contact is another example of how this time is different. I love it; Sara's eyes are full of lust. I moan and push my hips up, Sara smiles as she pulls away. She straddles me and leans down to kiss me yet again. I can never get enough of her kisses.

"Do you have a toy, love?" She asks, playing with my hair.

I nod, leaning over and searching for anything I have. I look up at her, "Actually, all but one is in the wash."

She giggles, "Which one can I use on you?"

I grab the toy and lift it up to her. She grabs the wand from me and the cutest smile spreads across her face. She plugs the toy in and it buzzes to life. I blush with anticipation, I need to feel that on me and I need for Sara to be controlling it.

She lowers the wand down to my pussy and spreads my lip, and then presses the wand to my clit. I yelp and my hips jolt up at her. She smiles at me and licks her lips.

"I've only seen these in porn," she whispers, leaning down and kissing along my neck.

Sara isn't shy about making marks and when I look down at my chest, I can see the bruises she's left. I arch my back and I'm so close to cumming when I hear a knock on the door. I groan as Sara unplugs the wand.

"Sorry, baby," Sara whispers as she kisses me and pulls away.

She gets dressed, and walks outside. I hear her talking but I pull my sheets over my body.

Sara walks into my room and shuts the door.

"It was Dahlia," Sara says as she sits down on the bed.

I groan, sitting up and ask, "What did she want?"

"Me."

I sigh, lying back down.

"I told her no." She says and lies next down to me.

I turn to her and smile. She nods and pulls me into a kiss.

Sara and I make out all night and we fall asleep, in each other's arms but when I wake up, she's gone.


	6. Foolishly, I fall

I hope you guys enjoyed this. I have big plans!

* * *

**Sara POV**

I had to get out of there. The air was just so sick and the little devil and angel on my shoulders agreed with each other that I needed out of that situation, so I left.

I'm walking down the street, loving how absolutely cold it is. I've got my bag of coke in my pocket but I'm debating giving it away. I know some homeless addicts that could use it way more than I could. My addiction has literally ripped Tegan's heart out. I can't deal with that. I don't want her to worry about me constantly. I once read a collection of essays of a father of an addict when I was questioning heroin use. It made me change my mind about heroin, but cocaine seemed harmless.

I haven't slept in about three days. I've barely eaten, my body is extremely malnourished. I look like a drug addict and I feel like one. How the fuck could I let this happen? I remember the moment Stacy offered me coke. She looked beautiful and so I assumed that cocaine was harmless. Well, I guess I'm a heavier user than her because I've aged about ten years and I'm always tired and weak but I can never sleep. I tried, last night with Tegan but with that cocaine fresh in my system, I was horny. I left once Tegan fell asleep and I had sex with Dahlia. It wasn't anything remarkable, just straight up drug induced sex. Afterwards she told me how similar mine and Tegan's bodies were, how our moans were almost indistinguishable and the face we make when we cum is identical. It made me sick that I resembled my twin during sex, but it also made me justify the times Tegan and I engaged in incestuous sex. Maybe I was attracted to myself, so I automatically jump to Tegan.

Dahlia kicked me out when a different girl appeared in her doorway, yet another ex of Tegan's of which I'd slept with. It reminded me why Tegan was single; she couldn't find a decent girl. Not even me. I'm worse. I sleep with her exes and they all say the same; Tegan and I really _are_ identical. I had slept with the majority of her exes, too. This was long ago and many times, they asked for threesomes. I declined; afraid I'd seem too interested in my sister's body. I was. It was beautiful. Her muscles are all toned from the variety of bike rides, runs and yoga she does. Her smile could make anyone weak in the knees, her laugh is entirely contagious and her firm, yet soft hands deliver just the right amount of pressure to make me swoon.

That's the truth; I adored Tegan. I admired every single inch of skin, every single bone and every single hair on her body. Am I now just realizing this or am I just coming to terms with my sick obsession?

When I get to the abundance of makeshift homes occupied with sweet homeless people, I search for one particular guy. I ask around for him and they tell me he's been arrested. I manage to give around $100 to all the families living there. I know Tegan would appreciate this. She's always giving to charities. I want to impress her. I want to show her that I can be a respectable human-being.

I decide to just flush the coke since it wouldn't do any good to anyone. I use the restroom of a diner and flush the powder down. I sit back in one of the booths and order two pieces of pie and coffee. I spend practically all day there, just watching people.

When I get back home, I'm not sure I want to confront Tegan. I'd like to just sleep. I walk inside our apartment and there are boxes in the living room and Tegan, sitting at the table with a bottle of tequila. She's upset. She's packed up all my things and she's kicking me out.

"No, no, no," I say, over and over.

I open the boxes and check if it's my stuff. It is.

"Tegan, you can't kick me out!" I scream at her, infuriated.

She doesn't say anything, so I start to carry my things back to my room, see that it's empty. No furniture at all. I turn to her, grabbing her by the collar and pushing her against the wall.

"You can't do this!" I shout in her face, sure that she can smell all the coffee I've spent all day consuming.

Tegan continues to stare at me blankly.

"You fucking worship me!" I can't stop yelling, "You love me! You can't fucking kick me out!"

The tears are flowing like current-angry rivers. I cannot calm my breathing. I can't stop the asthma attack has it pulls me under the water, pushing and pulling on me, crashing into sharp rocks.

I collapse and for a moment, I'm sure I'm dead. I always figured I would end up dying from suicide or my asthma.

But suddenly, as if magic, I'm back. I'm on Tegan's bed and she's on top of me but her face isn't hers. It's scary with blacked out eyes and sharp teeth. She's laughing maniacally. I'm terrified of her and I panic, reaching my hands out and smacking her away. She opens her mouth and snakes come out, falling all over me. I scream and roll over, but there's burning lava and my skin turns gray with each touch.

I'm underwater and Tegan's far away and I keep swimming towards her but she keeps getting further and further away.

**Tegan POV**

Sara's in the hospital bed, strapped down. I see her through the window as she spasms, foaming at the mouth and occasionally vomiting. The doctors work as fast as they can and I know this is really because of drugs, but I can't help thinking I've triggered something. I had had enough of her drug abuse and abuse to me. I was ready to kick her out. I was so ready.

After a while of waiting, a doctor comes to talk to me.

"Does she use drugs often?" is his first question, to which I nod.

"What kinds are you aware of?"

"Cocaine," I say point-blank.

"Well, she's pumped full of a variety of hallucinogens," He begins, "She's got traces of cocaine, DXM, GHB, Xanax, Percocet, LSD, Mescaline and alcohol."

I close my eyes, tears slipping through the tiny slits. The doctor pats my back.

"She went into a drug induced seizure. She'll be fine. I would recommend getting her into rehab. We're going to pump her stomach. There's not much else I can do. She'll be a little bit slower than normal."

I nod and he lets me in the room. I sit on Sara's bed, holding her hand and praying to the God I don't believe it.

_Please, God, please make Sara better. I know she's better than this. She knows she's better than this. _


	7. Look What You've Done

**Yay! An update! Hi, How are ya? I'm good. I wrote this tonight. I'll try to write tomorrow but no promises! I hope you enjoy. I'm sorry for the long gap, writers block but hey, I wrote it out. :) Please comment!**

* * *

Moments ago, I snuck out. Tegan is way too drunk to notice I've left. I'm so sick of being babied. I'm an adult; I can do whatever the fuck I want. Especially if that's Stacy. That's Tegan's number one rule: "You most importantly, cannot see Stacy under any circumstance."

She's all about rules. It's ridiculous. Another rule is no drugs in the house but she has gone and broken that rule tonight. She is drunk and stoned off her ass. She is celebrating the club's anniversary and I guess it's an accomplishment that it's been open for years. Most clubs last six months at the most.

Tegan took away my cell phone, so I have no way to contact anyone. I have to walk to Stacy's apartment and hope for the best. Her lights are on, so she must be home. I walk up to her particular apartment and knock on the door.

"Who's there?" She asks through the system and my heart skips a beat at hearing her handsome voice.

I can't talk though, I'm too scared. I knock again and she opens it. She is sober, but I don't think it's a permanent thing. Unfortunately, Stacy refuses to let me in. I look up at her with what I hope is big innocent eyes. She balances on her bare feet, her toes painted a glittery gold, matching her fingers. She is in her pajamas. They're shorts and a tank top. The shorts are lilac with little pink roses. The tank top is white and shows that she's not wearing a bra. I smile and I reach out to touch her. She pulls away.

"What do you want?" she barks.

"You," I state.

Stacy stifles a giggle, her cheeks flushing. She steps back inside and shuts the door. I panic when I hear a man's voice. It's deep and raspy and named Paul. It asks my Stacy if everything was all right. I can practically feel the arrogance drip from his lips. I hate Stacy but I love her at the same time. I love her so goddamn much it hurts.

I love her so much; I hit my fists against her door. I glare into its dull metallic reflection. I punch the door again, demanding that I need Stacy. I don't know who this guy is, but I know that I will fight for Stacy. Again, I hit the door as frantic tears stream down my red face.

"I'm in love with you!" I scream, my weight falling to the door in heavy collapse of tears.

I hear a click and I pull away, looking as Stacy opens the door. Immediately, she pulls me into a tight embrace. The whole time I think about how wrong Tegan is about Stacy. I love Stacy, I really really do. She's the single most sincere girl I've met.

I pull away slightly and look up at her. She looks down at me, tears streaming down her face just as bad as mine. I cling to her, begging for her to let me stay.

"I'm in love with you, Sara," I hear her hushed voice.

"Thank you," I whisper, back.

My throat is dry from all the crying and shouting. Stacy offers water and she lets me inside. I catch a look at Paul. He's a douche, as I'd guessed. Stacy asks him to leave and he doesn't protest. He must see the desire etched into my features.

Stacy pours me a class of water. I chug it down like it's the last drop of water I'll ever have. Stacy rubs my back and I have to lean into her to stop from collapsing on the ground. She kisses my cheek.

"It's okay, Sare."

"Are you sure?" I trembled.

I almost dropped the glass, I was shaking so terribly.

"Are you cold, baby?" Stacy inquires.

I nod and she takes me into her room, laying me on the bed. She lies next to me and pulls the covers over us.

"Undress," Stacy's small voice spoke.

I do as I'm told and immediately, she wraps her frail arms around me. My entire body begins to warm and I start to feel okay again. I wrap my arms around her waist and look up into her inviting eyes. She giggles, smiling big and leans down. Her lips graze against mine.

Everything is all right and eventually, I taste the salt of her sweaty skin and I hear the moans ringing through her delicate vocal chords and I see the strain of her arching her back and I feel the sting of her nails digging into my back and she's mine and I'm hers and everything is so great. And I know that I'm in love. I'm in love with her smile and her heart and her laugh and her eyes and her touch and everything she is.

Tegan will never understand this love. I never expect her or anyone to understand. There's a strong bond between Stacy and I. It's something that only we can share and no one else can be a part of. We're us. That's all there is to it.

"That was utterly uplifting!" Stacy exclaims, giggling as she turns to look at me.

I grin, blushing at the compliment. Stacy rests her hand on my cheek and I pull her close again. I kiss her hard and firm. She elicits a moan and it influences me to continue. I move my hands down to her bum, pulling her crotch against mine. Stacy breaks the kiss to look at me, breathing harshly.

"Is this okay?" I ask her.

Stacy giggles and nods, kissing me tenderly.

I smile into the small lip lock and trail my hands up to cup her beautiful breasts. I hold them, just enjoying them. I moan quietly as her nipples harden against my palms. I look up at her, still amazed by our difference in height. Her eyes are covered by her hands, but a smile plays at her lips. I giggle, biting her lip and moving my hands lower. Stacy's skin rises with goosebumps, all over. We kiss.

I gently slip two fingers inside of her. Her cunt easily sucks my fingers in and grips them tight. I love that. I kiss her neck, stroking her walls as she shakes. Stacy's body is hypersensitive to my touch. I'm sure that we're meant to be lovers. She moves her fingers into my hair and clutches securely. I love the sensation. I whimper as she slides the pad of her finger over my clit. I'm putty in her hands. We kiss again, desperately.

My fingers curl to hit her soft spot, to which she calls out my name.

"Sara!"

I will never tire of that.

She gasps, my thumb circling over her erect clit. I smile and work harder and faster.

Her doorbell rings and we both groan.

"Wait, babe," Stacy chimes and stands up.

She covers herself with a sheet and walks to the door. I lie in her bed, letting my body be consumed by her.

But she calls my name. I get up, reluctantly, and dress. I walk into the living room and see my twin, standing at Stacy's door.

"What?" I ask Tegan.

She looks exhausted, worried and annoyed- all at the same time.

"Why the fuck aren't you home?" Tegan sneers.

"I'm with Stacy," I explain, trying to remain calm.

Stacy sits silently, looking back and forth at my twin and I.

"Did I give you permission?" she demands.

I can only shake my head. I have no idea what it is, but I cannot say no to Tegan. I can't stand up against her. Here, I have his life-altering sex with Stacy but the moment my twin comes to the door, demanding answers, I cower. Like the scared little dog I am. I listen to her, because I know, she controls everything for me. I don't know how she does it, but I know she does.

I shake, "I'm sorry."

She holds a hand up. She doesn't even seem buzzed, it was as if she never drank.

"Let's go, Sare," she whispers.

I look up at Stacy. I need to come up with an excuse but my mouth won't open. I need Stacy to stand up for me, but now she's just looking at her feet. I need to kiss her goodbye, at least. I figure I love Stacy enough to do that, but when I get close, we both turn away.

"Bye," Stacy mutters.

"Bye," I say back.

I feel like a teenager. I feel like Tegan is my big, scary dad and if I don't listen, I'll get beat- so I listen. I walk down to the cab with Tegan. I get in and hang my head low with my tail between my legs. Tegan pats my back.

"I know she's all that and a bag of chips, Sara, but she's no good for you."

I stay silent, the whole way home.

Upon arriving home, it was like the party never happened. The house is immaculate. I admire Tegan, but I wonder if the party was just my imagination.

Tegan sets her keys down on the counter and walks into the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of chocolate milk. I sit at the counter, looking at my hands, still trembling with fear.

I wait for the smack to my face to come, but it doesn't. I look up at her as she downs the milk. That's the only way Tegan can drink milk, within two minutes of her pouring the beverage. I flinch at every move she makes. I know I'm in trouble; I'm just waiting for her to acknowledge it.

"Down on your knees," she finally demands.

I'm quick to follow orders, on my knees in front of her in a second. She unbuttons her jeans and unzips them and pushes them down. I'm met with her feeldoe and I can't even hide my excitement. The adrenaline is coursing through my veins as I place my mouth on the tip and take my sisters dick in my mouth. I hold the base as I work up and down. I see Tegan bite her lip as I look up at her face. We look at each other and I hate that she can see that I love this. I hate that she knows I want this.

And I do.

I pull away and Tegan sits me on the counter, pulling my pants and underwear all the way off. She lines the tip of her feeldoe with my clit and presses it down. I whimper, my hands holding onto the counter. Tegan grins, running her dick through my folds. I want to grab onto her, but I won't. I can't let her win. I clutch the counter until my knuckles turn white.

Finally, Tegan slips into me. It automatically hits the right spot. I won't moan, either will Tegan. We just gasp and look down at out crotches. I won't give her the satisfaction at knowing that I'm all for this; whatever it is.

Tegan pulls me closer, angling me so my cunt is wide open for her. She pounds my pussy, her thumb working fierce circles on my clit. I refuse to moan. I can't. I keep gasping and whining.

I'm so fucking close. She's fucking winning. I fucking hate her. I fucking love her.

There it is. Shit, fuck, fuck, shit, shit, shit.

"Fuuuuuck!"

I lie back, my chest heaving as I hear my juices drip down to the tile floor. Tegan pulls out, grabbing my shirt and forcing me to sit up. She pulls the toy out of her and places it on the counter. She gets on her knees and spreads my legs as she begins lapping at my pussy.

I can't stop the slew of moans, I can't stop from pulling on her hair, I can't help from crying.

I sob as she eats me out. I sob hysterically until I cum.

And she doesn't care.

She stands up straight, looks me in the eye and says, "Think about that next time you wanna run away."


	8. Simple Lessons

**A/N: This is what happens when I write through a block. Enjoy! **

* * *

In her review mirror, Sara can see the flickering red and blue lights clearly. A heavy sigh leaks from her mouth as she proceeds into the shoulder of the road. The police car quickly parks behind her beat up 1976 Rabbit. Sara remains seated silently in her car, sting straight ahead at the scene in front of her. Trees and trees and oh, more rain. It's been raining like crazy the past four days that Sara's been driving. Her eyes are tired from driving all night. Her hair is mangled; looking like she'd just woken up or she'd been attacked by some wild animal. Her eyes carry huge bags underneath. Sara is exhausted.

The light tapping on the glass isn't enough to captivate Sara's total attention, only enough for her hand to reach for the lever and roll down her window. Rain drops smack across her face, yet she remains completely still. She blinks ahead and waits for the interrogation that's sure to come. Soon enough, Sara turns to observe the officer. He stands tall, Sara estimates around six feet and then some.

"Do you know why I stopped you?" the officer inquires. His voice is so deep that it makes Sara even wearier.

"You're bored," a very irritable Sara challenges him, scrunching her features underneath his flashlights strong beam of light.

He laughs, Sara glances up at him with an eye closed and the other squinted. His laugh is quite frightening, laced with a menacing cackle; he has Sara's skin crawling. It pains Sara's ears and makes her body tense and flinch. The booming snort did little to soothe her headache. The pounding in her head had been achieved by Sara's lack of food on this trip mixed with her constant concentration. The occasional high beams of the opposite car had only worsened her condition.

The officer assumed Sara was either high or drunk and there wasn't much Sara could do about it. She was swerving like crazy. She was so exhausted she could barely see. However, Sara had a gram of cocaine in her suitcase. She didn't plan on using the drugs. She had a moment of weakness when she was at the last stop. She had told the cashier at the Stop n' Go! that she needed a 'pick-me-up' if she was going to be driving all night. San Francisco was far from New York and Sara was pretty low on cash. She couldn't afford to stay at hotels. She was attempting to make small talk but he pulled out a small packet of cocaine, along with a small brick of crack. Sara declined the crack but took the cocaine. The minute she saw the white-yellow powder, memories of Stacy flooded her mind. She hadn't done cocaine for years. When she was in San Fran, it was all about meth, which Sara had tried but honestly she had grown fond of pills. Fortunately, Sara was clean, save for the occasional drink and her daily bowl of mary-jane.

The officer cleared his throat and Sara blinked, stupidly asking, "Huh?"

"License and registration, please."

Sara dug out her wallet and retrieved her license. The picture on it was beyond dorky. Her hair was tucked beyond her ears and she sported a bright, gummy smile. She was way too excited to be getting her license for two reasons: 1) she didn't think she would ever need it and 2) it was something that she had that Tegan didn't.

Sara opens the glove-box, grabbing her registration. She pulls the stack of papers up to her chest, a picture falling to her lap. She lifts the picture, inspecting it as she hands her registration over to the police officer. The photo is one of her and Tegan, six months before Sara left. They're kissing. Why Sara had it in her glove-box, she didn't know. She lifts up the picture, holding it closely as she turns on the light on her ceiling. They're in bed together, wrapped up in nothing but Tegan's sheets. They took a collection of pictures throughout their relationship. Most are tucked away in Sara's closet, hidden in maybe six or seven shoe boxes. This picture though, is Sara's favorite. Tegan has about the biggest smile on her face; the kiss was a surprise from Sara. In the photo, they were only supposed to looking at each other but once Sara saw Tegan's finger clicking down she dove in for a kiss. Tegan printed the photos herself, in her redroom. She went into a stage where she wanted to be a photographer and well, she was good at it. They had so many photos of themselves.

In Tegan's club was a picture of the twins, standing side by side in front of a brick wall in matching outfits. If you google Tegan's name or the clubs name, that picture came up. However, googling Sara's name resulted in mug shots, headshots and her books covers. Sara didn't often google herself.

The police officer came back with a ticket printed neatly for Sara's busted taillight. Sara placed the picture in the passenger seat and tossed the ticket in the backseat. "Thank you," she said sarcastically.

"Have you been drinking?" the officer then asked.

Sara scrunched up her face, "You got a quota to fill or some shit?"

The officer raised his eyebrows in surprise at Sara's catty behavior. Sara had no respect for authority. None whatsoever- not with her past. Sara giggles to herself when she remembers that Tegan had once almost attended police academy. Sara had been arrested so many times, she couldn't remember the number. When they were kids and Sara was arrested around Tegan, her sister stood and watched. She never tried to help Sara.

"Something funny?"

Sara shook her head, trying to stifle her giggle fit. Ah, her need of sleep was catching up on her. Sara must seem high to this officer.

"I think I'm going to have to check your car," the officer says.

Meanwhile, Tegan is held up in her club standing with her best friend Cara who is cleaning up all the glasses before they shut down for the night. The club is pretty much empty, save for a group of seven girls who are being quiet. They're keeping to themselves and Tegan appreciates this. She's having herself a pity party because it is the two year anniversary of the day her girlfriend and twin sister left her. She's now 35 years old but she's acting like a 21 year old. She drinks practically every night, or every other night if her hangover is that severe.

_Holy Dances_ by Beach House plays over the clubs stereo system, reminding Tegan of the mock prom she and Sara threw on their first year anniversary. It was a promotion for the club but really, Tegan and Sara were celebrating their relationship. She terribly misses her sister and it's no secret to her close friends. For example, Cara- she feels awful for Tegan and kept trying to get girls to hook up with her best friend. So far, Cara is the only one that knows about Tegan's romantic relationship with her sister. Tegan plans on keeping it that way.

Tegan had bought all three of Sara's memoirs, reading them religiously. She was mentioned time and time again in the books and she high-lighted each time she was mentioned. In the book, Sara had strictly kept Tegan's name to a simple T. There were mentions of sex and there were mentions of Sara staying clean because of T. Though, it was never mentioned that T was actually Sara's sister. Tegan didn't fret too much over it, knowing that it would have been too obvious.

Tegan had donated a lot of money to Sara's publisher, hoping to get the books published. She even sold the collection of books at her club. Tegan asked the publisher if she could remain anonymous. She didn't want to scare Sara. She just wanted to help support her, no matter how that was. There were rumors of Sara doing drugs again, but it scared Tegan too much to look into. She didn't want that to happen. She followed Sara's blog closely. She liked to keep a tab on Sara and that was the only way she knew how.

Cara sighs heavily, "Tegan, I know you're sad but… you've got to move on. It's been two years."

Tegan shakes her head, standing up and stretching. "Will you lock up when you leave?" she asks.

Cara nods, "Can I come stay with you? I uh, I don't trust you."

Tegan sighs, "I guess so." She walks out of the club and then up the stairs to her apartment. Sara's room is exactly how she left it. Tegan hasn't gone in there since the day Sara left. She never needed to. She didn't plan on ever using that room for anything and if she did clean it out, what if Sara came back?

Tegan lay down on her couch, turning the TV on and reaching for the blunt on the coffee table. She lit it, taking a long hit from it as she surfed through the channels. It was all infomercials but she wasn't ready for this day to be over. She needed to plow through it for as long as she could.

Unfortunately, Tegan had passed out after finishing the swisher and knocking back a shot of tequila for good measure. She was sleeping like a baby, Cara came home and covered her with a blanket before retreating to Tegan's bedroom to sleep herself. It was maybe four AM when Tegan's homephone rang. She sat up, groaning as she made her way over to her phone. She picked it up, her voice slurring with tiredness.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Tegan?" Sara replied on the other line, "Tegan, I need your help."

"Sara… Hi, Sara…" Tegan said, smiling.

"Are you awake? Can you come get me? I'm at a police station in Elizabeth."

"You're in Jersey?" Tegan asks, sitting at her counter.

"Yes, yes. Tegan, can you drive?" Sara asks, her voice trembling. "I need you to bail me out."

"I can't drive… but my neighbor can. I'll go get her. We'll go get you."

Tegan rushed to get dressed, pulling her shoes on. "How much is bail?"

Tegan heard Sara swallow hard, "50,000."

"Jesus Christ, I'll be there as soon as I can, with the money."

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

Tegan hangs up and rushes to her neighbor's door. She knocks on it hard, hoping to wake her up. Lindsey answers the door almost immediately, dressed in jeans and a flannel. She appears to have been awake already.

"I hope you're not busy," Tegan says, tears in her eyes.

Lindsey shakes her head, opening the door wider for Tegan to come in. She does, wiping the tears. "Can you drive me to Elizabeth in Jersey?"

Picking up her purse, Lindsey agrees, pulling her keys out and slipping into her shoes. She asks Tegan what's wrong but it's hard for Tegan to even talk with the steady flow of tears and choking sobs. They get in the car and thirty minutes later, they're in Elizabeth and in front of the police station. Tegan rushes inside, Lindsey following her. Tegan explains who she's here for and a cop takes Sara out. Tegan has seen Sara at her absolute worse, all skin and bones but still, each time she sees Sara's a mess, her heart breaks. She pays bail for Sara, learning that Sara will be on one year probation.

Tegan's at a loss for words, she has no idea what to do. Does she tell the officers that Sara will live with her? Does she even trust Sara anymore? She thought Sara was off of drugs. Apparently, Tegan doesn't care because she signs forms saying that Sara will be living with her while she's on probation. She agreed to everything because it meant that she'd have Sara back.

As they walk outside, Tegan awkwardly thanks Lindsey, hugging her tightly. Lindsey has a big crush on Tegan and it's obvious. Tegan wants to feel the same about Lindsey, but it's hard when Sara's constantly on her mind. Their hug is long and Tegan dares herself to kiss Lindsey, right in front of Sara. She doesn't. She just says goodbye, thanks her a million times and walks to Sara's car. Sara climbs in, starting the car. As Tegan goes to sit in the car, she sees the photograph of her and Sara kissing. She picks it up and stares at it intently. Sara sighs, looking at her sister and throwing the car into reverse. She heads up to New York, the car ride completely silent. Sara's tired and it's getting light outside. She wants to be home, in her bed, alone but instead here she is, with her ex-girlfriend slash sister.

Once they finally get to Tegan's apartment, Sara quickly heads for the couch, passing out on it the moment her head hits the throw pillow. Tegan silently steps into her room, sitting on her bed and waking up Cara.

"Sara's here," she whispers softly, tears falling.


End file.
